


鞋子/Shoes

by ssabriel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 时间愈合一切伤口，又把它们重新撕开；“那幢房子就像是他的墓碑。”





	鞋子/Shoes

-

 

艾格西·安文有一双不合脚的鞋子。鞋子是单层牛皮质地，上釉，能看出底色是棕的，由于年份太长和保养得当，皮面泛起一层深棕色的光泽。系带，缝合处是手工车的线，牛筋鞋底的鞋跟上印有一串组成圆圈的意大利文，应该是某个老牌小作坊的名字。字迹下凹，边缘处磨损得厉害，似乎鞋子主人在走路时习惯用一种大步流星踢出腿去，然后脚跟稳稳落地的姿势。

这双鞋子从各方面来讲，做工都非常考究。它十分不合脚，是由于它的鞋身太瘦了。艾格西穿着它们时，感觉到五根脚趾被鞋子紧紧挤在一起，鞋跟又略高，更把脚趾们往鞋尖的方向挤，要是走得太急，艾格西都能感觉到自己的脚趾被挤得差不多快交叠在一起。

艾格西穿着这双不合脚的鞋子去过很多地方。

他穿过它们去参加王牌特工的内部晚宴，配上最好的萨维尔街定制西装以及领结。晚宴算是友好的了，因为他只需乘坐特工出租车到达宴会场地，没有过多的路要走。他记得牛筋鞋跟踩在坚硬的大理石地面上的感觉，冰冷的硬度透过鞋底透过脚心透进他心脏的某处。他穿着它们站在那儿，手里端着上好的香槟，向每一个前来向他举杯祝贺、恭喜他又完成一次不可能任务的探员微笑，从没觉得那么孤独。

更多时间他只是穿着它们信步。

他穿着它们去卡姆登镇或者是肖迪奇区，在周末艳阳下的人潮中穿行。这两个地方汇聚了了伦敦半数以上的嬉皮士、艺术家，遍布二手旧货商贩、从西欧来的小作坊主，往往都满载着他们自家的食物、饰品、皮具、多年收藏的黑胶唱片。似乎不太像是这双考究的鞋子该出现的地方。路边的水槽里，前一天下过雨的泥泞偶尔会被匆匆经过的行人踩溅出来，把鞋面弄得很脏。但艾格西并不担心，这并不是它们第一次出现在这里了。

他穿它们去其他的城市，比方说，林肯的圣诞集市。位于肯特郡中部的林肯市有全英国家喻户晓的最大的圣诞集市，甚至比爱丁堡王子街旁边一年一度的那个集市更加繁华。集市环绕着位于山顶林肯大教堂而建，去往那里需要走过一条十分陡峭的街道，街道两旁散布着一些出售手工制品和老旧东西的商店，店内往往光线阴暗，散发着皮革与灰尘的气味。

上山的过程中，艾格西举步维艰，不合脚的鞋子，在冷空气的作用下发硬的皮面和鞋底都折磨着他的神经，山顶上比山腰冷得多，况且在狭窄的坡道上，人们摩肩接踵挤在一起，地势开阔以后，人群便散开了，他们三三两两簇拥在一起，留下大片大片的空隙以便寒冷的山风从中钻过。

越临近教堂的地方，灯火就越通明，人声像潮水一样朝艾格西涌过来，而事实上他身边并没有听起来的那样拥挤，这里的热闹不像是伦敦闹市区里那些机动车震耳欲聋的嘈杂，它们更富有层次感，基本上由人声、铜管演奏、教堂钟声以及一两句高音调的吆喝组成，像一部乱糟糟的交响乐，沾染着由探照灯投射在教堂墙壁上反射出来的暗金色。

艾格西站在集市的尽头，脚趾被鞋尖挤得发痛。他记得他努力通过这身体上的不适，来激起自己也许此时心中该有的悲伤感觉，却发现那儿一片空白。他对自己很失望，又有预感自己将要遗忘什么东西的恐慌。他独自听着这些声音，在杂乱声中辨别出自己脚上那双鞋子的鞋跟，在石砖铺就的凹凸不平的地面上行走，发出的不规则的脚步声，仿佛来自两个不同的人。

再不合脚的鞋子也是有寿命的。一个星期日的下午，艾格西拎着这双鞋走进牛津马戏团的这家五金店。店老板是熟人，一位脸颊泛红、身材魁梧的男人，艾格西知道他不超过五十岁，看起来却有六十五，低沉可怖的嗓音和浓重北爱尔兰口音形成反差，技术却很可信。他接过那双鞋子，由于常年做手工活而粗糙变黑的手指在鞋尖的豁口处抚过。

他抬起头看了艾格西一眼，眼神有点异样。但最终没问什么，只说，“做工很好的东西，只是被您用得太频繁啦。”他把鞋子放下，从柜台的另一端小心翼翼地推还给艾格西。

“没办法修了吗？”

“您看——” 男人拿手指沿着鞋面的车线比划，“这里，还有这儿，鞋底和鞋面的缝合能看得出，这里的皮子有一点向里折进去的痕迹。这双鞋是两只都是由单张整皮掖合成型的。像这样的豁口很难修补，除非从鞋子里侧打上皮子，才能把鞋面和鞋底连在一起。”

“请就这样修，价格我会照付。”

“不是钱的问题。这样补过之后，鞋尖的空间缩短，鞋子会很难穿的。我可以照这样修，只要您觉得没问题。”

“没问题。”

“好的，工时略久一些，请您两周之后来取。”

艾格西最后一次穿这双鞋子，是在去年的冬天。对了，就是在他把鞋从五金店取回来的几周后。艾格西恰好过完三十五岁生日，有了他的第一个学生。那一天，伦敦从来没下过那么大的雪。修补过的鞋子，鞋尖处有一块异样的突起，而变得比平日更不合脚。艾格西穿着这双不合脚的鞋子，从南肯星顿他的住处——格洛斯特路持续不断地沿着城市的边缘向北行走。

他最先穿过海德公园。每次经过这地方，他都会想起特工末日协议被触发的那次。据说末日协议自从一战以来仅被触发过两次。上一次是在冷战时期，杜鲁门主义出台后不久，距离最近的这次有将近七十年，难怪他们这一代特工，当时都对这个协议闻所未闻。

那会儿，艾格西还是毛头小子，遭遇了他当时觉得是他这辈子会经历的最大的危机，并且以为自己孤立无援。特工总部被夷为平地，全因他狂奔过海德公园一口气干掉三辆装甲车后太过兴奋，没想起去检查汽车后座的半截机械手。他还记得梅林在对讲机里面沉着的嗓音，还有他那精密的水下通道和超大功率的抽水泵。梅林自己设计并且全程监督制造的。这个男人是个天才。

走过九曲湖时，艾格西往平静如镜面的湖面上望了一眼。谁又能想得到，这样静谧的地方会成为特工的逃生通道？那个地方现在已经被废弃了。末日协议之后，特工总部实行了一套非常严格的安全准则规定，并且对所有的现存设施都进行了评估。梅林的水下通道被评估为风险过高和维修成本过大而关闭。可是有谁会在意呢？技师拆除管道里安置的监控设备时，艾格西只身一人在埃及执行任务，而通道的设计者，正于六英尺的泥土之下长眠。

他离开公园，继续朝北走。在无数条灰色调的相似马路之后，他来到摄政公园。樱草花山就位于公园的内部。每一年的新年，人们会聚集在山坡上，自己带着红酒和热饮以便抵御山顶的寒风。站在山坡的顶端，能够眺望整个伦敦城。零点之后，泰晤士河的对岸会放起新年的焰火。就是在这里，艾格西与另一位亲爱的先生，他不记得他们一同看过多少个新年的焰火，又在遥远的红色昏暗光线下交换过多少个亲吻。

他爬到山顶，在一张长椅上坐下来。椅子冰冷潮湿，上头积了一层薄薄的雪，艾格西没顾得上将它们拂去——他必须得坐一坐了。修补过的鞋子把大脚趾硌得很疼，在上坡的时候，他隐约感觉到皮肤磨破的刺痛。他走了将近两个钟头。脱下鞋子的过程中，他发现裤腿到小腿肚的部分湿透了，脚踝四周的皮肤冻得麻木。

艾格西重新穿上不合脚的鞋子，从长椅上站起来，朝另一侧的山下走去。再往前面，是汉普斯特德荒野。他固执的挑了远的那条路，从荒野中间穿过去。这片荒野也是特工的训练场地之一，他们在这里练过野战与跳伞。在荒原北部的肯伍德府里，曾有过一场难忘的婚礼。并不算奢华，但那是艾格西生命中最重要的一个日子。

不过这一次，他折向了西边。往那个方向的地势愈发高陡，一路上都是狭窄的向上坡道。路旁的房屋在夜色与冷空气中的剪影，仿佛一座座高耸的墓碑。艾格西渐渐地感觉不到他的脚趾了。不合脚的鞋似乎停止了折磨他，也许它们也知道，自己离目的地不远了。

他来到海格特公墓的漆黑铁门前时接近午夜，早已过了那儿的探访时间。他走了差不多四个钟头，雪下得更大了，艾格西冻得发抖，他头发之间融化的雪花沿着额头淌下来，显得非常狼狈。公墓门前守夜人并未阻止艾格西的脚步，任由他走进去，穿过石砌人行道，走上几级台阶，消失在上坡转角的灌木丛后。

夜晚的海格特公墓阴冷而静谧，将它的一大部分都隐藏在黑暗中，只有几展路灯照亮一小片昏暗的地面，而在亮出与暗处的交界附近，雕花墓碑嶙峋的轮廓若隐若现。这里埋葬着许多在历史上留下了名字的人。还有一些人，他们的名字并不为人所知，但却被生者铭记。

这是一座较新的墓，黑色大理石质地，上面并没有什么纹饰，显得和周围的古典式墓碑格格不入，却自带几许肃穆气息。墓碑的底部结了少许青苔，显示出它矗立在这也小有年头。艾格西在这座墓碑前蹲下来，将摆在那儿的枯萎的花束拿开，并换上一束新鲜的花。死掉的花束被倒着拿在他手里，垂下头来，花瓣之间夹的不结实的积雪掉下，落在鞋背上，然后化成几滴水淌到地上，看起来就像是这双鞋子流下了眼泪。

他略微点点头，好像在安慰某个看不见的人催促的心情。然后，他将那束死掉的鲜花搁在草丛里，弯下腰把鞋子脱下来，摆放在墓碑前，紧挨着新的花束，又把鞋尖对整齐。血从他磨破的拇趾前端渗出，黑袜子在昏暗的路灯下泛起潮湿的反光。艾格西没看到一样，只是抬手拂去鞋面的水渍。他直起腰时，视线沿着墓碑的下角向上扫过，上面，几行隐没在黑暗中的小字显现出来：

“长眠于此，永远的  
——哈里·哈特。  
优秀的导师，  
忠诚的伴侣。”

 

-

 

END


End file.
